


yall mind if i commit lesbianism

by keyheart



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Character of Color, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyheart/pseuds/keyheart
Summary: "Um..Riri? May I speak with you?""Oh, hi Viv. What's up?"





	yall mind if i commit lesbianism

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am and i feel gay in this chillis tonight so have this trash fic

"Um..Riri? May I speak with you?" Viv floats into the young engineer's lab, where she was eating her lunch.

"Oh, hi Viv. What's up?" She asked. 

Viv looked into her deep brown eyes, clear chocolate skin, shiny full lips, and cute button nose. If Viv had blood in her body, her face would've been flushed. 

"Well, I came to apologize for my...unexpected actions last week..." the AI confesses, a look (of guilt?) on her face.

"Apologize? For what-" 

Oh.

Oh yeah.

Viv kissed her.

"I know it was very unacceptable to invade your personal boundaries out of the blue, but the truth is...my sensors indicated that I possessed a desirous connection for you that feels more complicated than a friendship. More like a romantic connection. I am not one to fully understand human emotion...but...I like you, Riri." 

The young girl was shocked. She's known about how Viv stares at her, how she hangs around in her lab all day, how they always sit next to each other, but she didn't know about this. Viv lowered her head.

"I understand if you feel uncomfortable being my friend now," she whispered, "this was all a misunderstanding-" 

"Wait..." Riri walked up to the robot, her hand in hers. The young robot looked up and suddenly a pair of lips were pressing against hers. She was suprised at first until she pulled away.

"I've been thinking a lot lately...about us. In the past, I always thought that relationships were a waste of time and energy...but I wanna change that with you. You're intelligent, sweet, kind, pretty, supportive, I could go on and on.

For the longest time, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanna kiss you again and again and again. I thought that if I ignored these feelings for you they would just fade away, but they never did. So now, I guess I have to face the fact that...I like you too, Viv." 

The robot smiles and leans in for another kiss, this time more passionate. Their arms wrapped around each other and their faces flushed hotly. It felt amazing. 

When they pulled apart, the two girls were holding each other close.

"Uh...hey, I heard She-Ra rebooted on Netflix. Maybe we could order some pizza and watch it together sometime?" Riri blushed, her face reddish-brown.

"That would be wonderful. Friday at 5 pm? In your room?" Viv asks. 

"Definitely." 

**************

The next morning, the two girls were holding hands at the breakfast table and slightly flirting with each other. The others were mouth agape.

"Pay up, Morales." Amadeus smirked.

"Damn it."

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on:  
> tumblr- dxrkskin  
> sc-awkblxckgirl  
> insta- ayitskiki


End file.
